Daisuke Hashimoto
Daisuke Hashimoto(橋本大介, Hashimoto Daisuke) Is an S-rank missing-nin from the Land of Ancestors, he was a monk before becoming a Hitman, an enforcer for a local criminal organization. Background Not much is known about Daisuke's background apart from him growing up in a Jashinist Temple located deep in the Land of Ancestors. Somehow he was implanted with the Rinnegan and the Rinne Sharingan as a child but it is unknown who did so but some believed it to be Madara Uchiha. In reality, it was Black Zetsu who implanted the child with the rare Kekkei Genkai. In time Daisuke join the Akatsuki along with Black Zetsu and was partnered with Miya Yamakazi. Personality Daisuke personality isn't well known he is mostly quiet, preferring actions over words. He barely says anything if he does it's usually deep and often takes a deep look at the situation which usually causes him to become extremely blunt. Daisuke seems to be humble as he refuses to use only one Rinnegan Daisuke is cleaver and is able to see through most facades and masks easily. He is also stoic, and calm and doesn't allow a failed attack or plan faze him, he just simply tries again. Daisuke has high willpower and undaunted by numbers, skills, or abilities. Daisuke also acts more mature than his age, as he scolded Boruto for being too reckless. When he speaks it's usually a grunt or "hn", if he does speak his voice is cold and deep. He also responds with a nod or a shake of his head. When forced to use the Rinnegan Daisuke personality changes, he becomes more focused, and while continue to attack his target, his attacks become erratic and unpredictable. Daisuke does seem to care as he is seen watering plants in his room. He seems to dislike Hidan though he does ignore the latter and seems to tolerate him to a great extent unlike the rest of the Akatsuki. Appearance Daisuke appears as a pale-skinned muscular man with white spiky hair that extends to his back and is swept backward. He has tattoos all over his body including a triangle connected by a thin line around his forehead and his chest and piercings in his nose. He wears the classic Akatsuki robes with a prayer necklace around his neck. When in combat he wraps his robe around his waist, he also wears black shinobi pants and a black sleave like glove he wears bandages over the lower part of his leg and part of his black shinobi sandals. He wears black Fingernail polish. He carries a jashin prayer bead in his hands at all times and has his eyes closed unless he uses the Rinnegan. Abilities Daisuke is highly skilled, it was unknown who trained him as he never speaks unless it's an answer to a question. He is highly skilled in Taijutsu mostly, he is extremely skilled and is able to adapt quickly to any situation. He also has high Chakra reserves, and advanced regeneration abilities allowing to heal almost any wound at a fast rate. Daisuke is also physically stronger than most people, he is able to punch through walls without breaking a sweat and can fight for long periods of time. Chakra and Physical Prowess Daisuke has high chakra reserves allowing him to fight for extended periods of time. He is also physically fit and able to take down multiple opponents at once. He has enhanced agility, and durability which allows him to dodge all attacks and last for long periods of time. He also has enhanced speed, and strength which allows him to outrun any opponent. Daisuke is also cleaver and cunning in combat and uses distractions against his opponents. He also changes his attack style from focusing on brute strength to more precise agile attacks. Rinnegan Daisuke has the rinnegan in both eyes, though he only ever uses one eye as he believes in restraint and doesn't use both unless needed. He has access to all its abilities and even its believed he can access sage of Sixth paths mode. He is able to summon Black receivers from the palms of his hands and, can use all six of the paths of Pain abilities like summoning animals, turning parts of his body into weapons, and other abilities. Ninjutsu Daisuke is also highly trained in basic Nature transformations, he mostly uses Yang release. He is also an adept sensor and can pinpoint one from great distances and penetrate barriers and seals. Taijutsu Daisuke is extremely skilled in taijutsu, he is able to take down multiple opponents with ease. Depending on the situation, Daisuke switches taijutsu styles as he has no set taijutsu style meaning he can go from pure brute strength to a more fast and fluid style. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc Daisuke appeared with the other Akatsuki and watched the Chūnin Exams. Daisuke and Miya were later assigned to investigate the massive explosion that was seen in the area. Daisuke and Miya engaged in battle against Mogei and Udon defeating both quite easily. Daisuke interrogated Udon and after learning nothing they were ordered by Black Zetsu to retreat back to Otogakure. In order to throw off the ANBU following them Daisuke and Miya initiated a fight with Otogakure shinobi, and then Daisuke killed the ANBU. Chōchō Arc Daisuke and Miya are hired by Orochimaru to help Mitsuki with his sage training. Daisuke later appears meditating and lighting sacrificial lanterns only to be interrupted by Hidan who kicks the door down, to which Daisuke ignores and goes on to water his plants. Later he and Miya are assigned to kidnap a princess of the land of Fish. Daisuke takes down all the princess soldiers and guards, before capturing the princess while Miya knocked her out with a genjutsu. Daisuke and Miya take a break at a dango shop, where Daisuke guards the princess while Miya orders food. He then is approached by Team 5 who were sent to retrieve the princess, Udon recognizes Daisuke who engages and takes down the team quickly and quite brutally. The two flee to an Akatsuki safe house and then meet up with their contact the uncle of the princess who wants her to marry a rich lord. Daisuke and Miya who found out they were doubled cross and it was the uncle who hired Team 5 in order to increase his power over the kingdom, Daisuke killed him and his men using the power of the Rinnegan. Category:DRAFT